The present invention relates to a pulse transmission reception system wherein a predetermined number of electrical pulses are generated every time a predetermined quantity of electricity, gas or water is consumed and transmitted to a remotely located receiver.
In systems of the type described, the quantity of electricity, gas or water consumed is generally represented by a number of rotations of a rotary shaft which in turn is stored in a coiled spring in an instantaneous transmission mechanism. When a predetermined quantity of electricity, gas or water is consumed, the energy stored in the coiled spring is released to drive a single pulse generator, and a pulse representative of each predetermined quantity of electricity, gas or water consumed is transmitted to and is counted by a remotely located counter. In general, the energy stored in the coiled spring is small in order to maintain a desired sensitivity of an electric, gas or water meter so that the power of the output pulse is low. Because of this low power output and since only one pulse is transmitted, the transmission of this pulse is disturbed by external noise very frequently so that mis-counting results.